mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Something To Read 11: Jokes and Pranks
Something To Read The purpose of the Something To Read series is to provide a new writing prompt every month in an attempt to get those out there that want to participate into writing little short stories to help with creative ideas, or perhaps other things such as trying a new character in a certain scenario or simply for entertainment/inspiring. These activities posted monthly can be either broad and wide or very specific in nature, which can also put a spin on what's written every month by those who decide to participate. Topic For the month of April we naturally have anything to do with jokes, pranks, tricksters, and anything of the sort. Could be a prank war between two best friends, could be a character that's always around or happy to crack jokes, could be an evil character full of tricks and lies, comedy movies, a comedy story, or just about anything else that could possibly fit the theme of tricks and/or funny stuff. However, note that it doesn't have to be funny. It could be a very threatening villain who tricks the main characters or innocent people into something very bad with their lies and tricks. Maybe it's not a big villain and instead is just a shady person who's trying to con people. Maybe instead it's a main character that has to lie their way into something either for nefarious purposes or to help themselves or others. Maybe the lie helps or harms people in one way or another. Maybe it's a lie that a character told forever ago in their past and still regret saying it for one reason or another. Away from the serious and onto the funny, maybe a group of friends gets involved in a huge prank war that eventually gets the whole street/school/neighborhood/etc. involved for laughs and possibly bragging rights. Maybe some friends stay up to watch "so bad they're hilarious" movies or comedy movies all night for fun. Maybe there's a comedian character, or a character who loves to write jokes (and tell them to their friends) as a hobby. Maybe there's a character with an extremely sharp wit and hilarious zingers. Or perhaps maybe it's just that a funny situation comes up with what the characters are currently doing in the story. There's many different ways this could be used, either with the funny stuff or with a more serious trickster type (unless the trickster falls on the side of the funny, of course). As always, the point of these Something To Read episodes is to inspire creativity and perhaps let the ideas roam. You could stick to the prompt alone or combine it with any of your other ideas, or perhaps even the other Something To Read episodes if you wanted to. Feel free to ask away if you have any questions, though make sure to stay within the community rules with both your questions and your written entries. Old Issues Feel free to check out the old issues of Something To Read below if you'd like. Something To Read 1: House and Mist Something To Read 2: Inner Voice Something To Read 3: Mirror Reflections Something To Read 4: Steam Pipes Something To Read 5: Spooky and Unsettling Something To Read 6: Untraveled Roads Something To Read 7: Holidays Something To Read 8: Snow Day Something To Read 9: Relationships Something To Read 10: Digital Category:Something To Read